


Anything For You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for silverstarky :// Alas fair maiden, I prompt you a jyler fic from the word "cake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, i hope this is good - It’s the first time I've write Jyler for somebody, so i hope you really like it.  
> Also: when you boil the wolfsbane it gets rid of what's toxic to werewolfs in it - so they arent affective by it, but when mixed with certain things it shows their true self and wont hurt anyone.

Jeremy POV.

I opened the oven, I could smell the cake; it smelt amazing.

My phone buzzed on the side;

From Tyler

Hi, still okay to come over?

I pressed the replay button

To Tyler 

Sure. Come over now.

I heard a knock at the back door, it was Tyler, and I walked over and opened the door.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hey.” He said. 

“How are you?” I asked quietly.

“I’m good Jer.” He said, “Are you?”

“I’m great.” I said, “Hey will you try this cake?

“Sure Jer.” He said, “I’d do anything for you.” He whispered. 

I heard what he said I always had good hearing. 

“I know you would.” I whispered back.

He smiled; I knew that he heard me.

“Jer-bear.” He said.

“Ty.” I said.

He pushed me against the counter; he leant into my ear. 

“So where’s the cake then?” he asked.

“In the oven.” I said.

“Smells great, Jer.” He said, coming closer into my neck, I bared my neck towards him. 

“Jer.” He said quietly, “the cake.” 

“Okay.” I said, turning away from him, going towards the oven. 

I opened the oven, I heard growling in the background, I quickly turned around to see Tyler growling with red eyes, I took the cake and put it on the counter top. 

“Ty.” I said.

“Jer, what’s in the cake?” he asked.

“Erm, I picked some purple flowers earlier, they were edible.” I said, rambling a little. 

“Jer it's okay.” He said, “Show me the flowers?”

“Okay.” I said; I pulled his hand, and he quickly wrapped his fingers around mine; I moved outside and pointed to the flower in the section where I got it from. 

“Jer, that’s wolfsbane.” He said.

“Okay.” I said, “What’s it going to do to you?” 

“It’s not going to hurt me.” He said, pulling me back into the house.

He looked into my eyes, he lightly brushed my lips slowly, he grabbed my neck, and his lips found mine before pulling me into an intoxicating kiss leaving me breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
